Walls
by nyxui
Summary: Alfred's an alpha born in a rich family. Everything handed to him on a silver platter yet for some reason happiness had always eluded him. Suddenly a certain someone steps into his grey, dull life and turns his world upside-down. USUK, Omegaverse, M-rating for later chapters.
1. Impulse

Alfred stared up at the large brown building in front of him with wide blue eyes, a hesitant and slightly disgusted expression on his face as he was escorted inside by a woman who looked much too happy for someone who made a living selling slaves. That's right, Alfred F. Jones was going to buy a slave, an omega slave, to be specific. He really did not want to though, hell no; he didn't like the idea of those poor omegas being kidnapped, drugged, or worse, and then sold as a slaves who had to serve their alpha (or beta) masters most probably the rest of their lives. The very thought made the alpha shudder but it wasn't like he could do anything about it, that was just the way things worked. From the very moment omegas were born they were engaged to someone at a very young age, or, if they refused to comply, they would often be regarded as shameful to their families and would likely be disowned or sold. There were very few omegas who had actual freedom...

The alpha followed after the tour guide, his eyes scanning the room. The omegas were being kept behind large glass window panes, much like pets. Some had their price tags pasted on the glass while others had a note saying what time the auction for said omega would start. It was very clean and tidy although he couldn't say the same for the other rooms. The less wanted omegas' living spaces were absolutely filthy, they were kept in cages and forced to sleep on the grimy floor, their food placed in bowls. They were treated much like dogs, Alfred found it extremely disgusting...

"Alfred!" Yelled a woman, followed by an irritated huff, snapping Alfred out of his thoughts. It was his mother, the very person who had forced him to buy a slave in the first place. She crossed her arms and opened her mouth to say something. Blue eyes rolled as Alfred let out an irritated groan. She was probably going to start another one of her lectures... "My dear, it's not like I'm doing this for my sake, it's for yours! You're a businessman! The owner of one of the most expensive industries in America! What would you father say if he was still here? No self-respecting alpha would be caught dead without at least owning one slave..." She ranted on and on and on, but Alfred had completely stopped listening.

Honestly, he couldn't care less about keeping up his public image. Why would that matter, anyways? He was a good businessman, he knew what he was doing. Shouldn't that be enough for his mother? He sighed and continued walking to the first floor, where the most in-demand omegas were kept. Alfred nodded and nodded his head as his mother spoke, pretending to be aware of what the other was talking about. He would have kept going with his act, but...

Something-no, someone, had distracted him.

He slowly started walking away from his mother, inching closer in front of a large glass pane where a certain sleeping omega was being kept in. He was the most beautiful thing Alfred had ever seen, pale, porcelain skin, without scratch on his body. He had pink, pouty lips and a tuft of blond hair that looked almost golden. This was the very definition of a perfect omega. This was the type of omegas all alphas yearned for; the ideal mate. The woman who was showing him around noticed Alfred staring and smiled rather deviously. "Oh, that's one of our most popular. He's going on auction in a little bit, very very expensive. Shipped him all the way from England. Many alphas and betas alike are here to place their bids on our Arthur!" She said with a grin, clearly happy about the money she was going to rake in.

"On...auction?" Alfred questioned, blinking in surprise. "Um, can't I just buy him without all that fuss?" He said, earning a shocked look from his mother. She hasn't expected her son to actually buy an omega /right now/.

"Oh, no sir!" The tour guide said with a small frown. "I'm afraid if you want him, you'll have to place your bids at the auction!"

Alfred rolled his eyes at that. He really didn't want to go through the hassle of squeezing himself in a crowd...but when he looked at the omega he felt like he needed to. He didn't want someone so beautiful to end up with a terrible mate. "Fine." He said, and crossed his arms.

"Wonderful!" She grinned. "Oh, but you'll have to pay an entrance fee first, sir."

Money grubbing bitch.

* * *

Soon enough the auction had begun. Alfred was surprised at how many people came to place their bids, and at the same time he was annoyed too. More people bidding equals less chance of being able to buy Arthur. Once they brought the omega out, Alfred blinked. He was beautiful. He had lovely green eyes, this was the first time he had seen them open. But...They seemed lifeless. The omega look dazed and it became evident to Alfred that the other had been drugged, probably to prevent him from struggling or making a scene.

Throughout the auction, there was one particular man who just refused to give up. He was a rather chubby and short man, a beta. Alfred scrunched his nose up a bit, why would a beta need an omega anyways? It wasn't like betas liked their scents anyway...The man's bids got higher and higher to the point where practically nobody else was bidding. The alpha wasn't going to lose, however. "500 thousand dollars." Alfred called out, determination clear in his voice.

The beta let out a huff and crossed his arms. "600 thousand."

"700." Alfred glared.

"850." The man shot back.

"1 million."

At that, the man, as well as the entire crowd (which included his mother), went silent. It was clear Alfred had won. "Going once...going twice..." The announcer said. "And sold! To Mr. Alfred F. Jones!"

The alpha smirked triumphantly and walked up to the stage to get Arthur, but his heart sank when he saw the expression on the other's face. He still looked slightly dazed but it looked like he knew what was going on. There was a sad and lost look on his face, like he had given up all hope. He bit his lip and had second thoughts but it was too late, he had already handed over his money. Realisation came crashing down onto Alfred all at once. He was buying an omega slave out of impulse...It never occurred to him until now that he had to take care of the man, feed him, clothe him, provide for him...Oh well. He could just wing it, right? It couldn't be too bad, right?

...Right?

Alfred shook his head out of his thoughts and held the omega's hand, leading him off to his car. He hoped the drugs affecting the other would wear off soon. He had the overwhelming urge to show the omega that he wasn't like the other alphas, that he was better. That he was going to treat him like a proper alpha would...Those thoughts were mostly instinct-driven, though. Alfred never usually felt this way, perhaps it was because of Arthur. The omega had this indescribable effect on him...

As he shut the door to the car, Alfred ignored his mother's rants and looked over at Arthur one last time.

Then he drove off.

* * *

Soooo...Sorry for the short chapter. The next ones will be longer (That is, if people actually express interest in this fanfic). Reviews are appreciated! Very, very appreciated. Feel free to point out any errors as well.


	2. Fear

2nd chapter is up :)

* * *

After he had dropped his mother off at their family estate, Alfred drove away back home to his own apartment. It was the first thing he had spent his money on after taking over the company, actually. The alpha then parked his red sports car outside and shut off the gas, getting out of the vehicle and opening the passenger door to get Arthur. The green-eyed omega was staring up at the other dully, near recovery from the effect of the drugs. His glazed-over eyes still had that lost, hopeless glint in them...The taller man bit his lip at that, feeling a slight of guilt rise up in his chest. It was as if he was giving into the system just by buying Arthur and it made him feel gross. He felt as if he wasn't any better than that girl who sold slaves. He slowly put his built arms around the other's lithe form and picked him up, carefully carrying him to his living space. He treated the other as if he was a porcelain doll; fragile and delicate. Alfred made sure to support the other's body properly as to not hurt him. He walked in front of the door and gave a few strong recognisable knocks.

The door was opened by a rather short, blonde beta man, surprised at the sight of his employer carrying an omega in his arms. "You're home," He smiled and gave way in order for the man to step into the room. "Thanks, Feliks" Alfred huffed and walked to his bedroom, very carefully placing Arthur down onto the soft, fluffy king-sized bed. (By that time, the omega had already fallen fast asleep) Feliks was Alfred's maid, hired by his mother to help the alpha out with the household chores. Though he would never admit it, he was a bit thankful for his mother hiring the beta; without him his apartment would most likely look like a pigsty. Alfred was never really one for cleanliness.

The beta followed after Alfred into the rather large bedroom, crossing his arms. The side of his mouth was turned up in a slight smirk as he spoke. "You _finally_ bought an omega slave, hmm? I was wondering when you would finally give in to your mother." He chuckled and gave a roll of his eyes. "He's really pretty, though. Was he expensive? How much did you buy him for?"

"A million dollars," The alpha muttered in response as he slid off his tie and shrugged off his jacket, handing the articles of clothing over to the maid. "And don't call him a slave."

The beta spluttered in response at that. "O-ONE MILLION?!" He coughed into his mouth. "Are you, like, crazy or something? I could have bought so many things with that much money. I could have bought a poodle!"

"You know I hate poodles, Fee." Alfred muttered and walked out of the bedroom to leave Arthur alone to get some rest. He hoped that Feliks would drop the topic already, "Now if you excuse me, I need to get to work."

He rolled his eyes at that. "Tak, tak, whatever you say Mr. Gloom and doom. I'm gonna go make some food for your omega since you don't know how to," He huffed, walking to the kitchen and leaving Alfred alone in the living room.

The alpha watched the other walk out and turned on his laptop to get back to work. Hopefully having an omega wouldn't change anything, work was his number one priority and _nothing_ was going to change that.

* * *

Arthur had fallen fast asleep by then and once he awoke he expected to still be in his glass cell, about to be auctioned off. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. Where was he again? He could remember being taken out of his cell and then being forced to swallow some sort of medicine or drug...But other than that he wasn't able to recall much. He slowly sat up and held his throbbing head, looking down at the large and fluffy king-sized bed he was currently sat on. A woman-...wait, no. He was a _man- _A man he wasn't familiar with entered the room, bringing with him a large tray of food. By his scent Arthur could recognise the other to be an beta, though he really looked more of an omega because of his body shape.

"Oh, you're awake! I'm Feliks, by the way." He smiled and set the tray down on the wooden bedside table before scooping up a rather large serving of the food onto a plate. "You're very lucky to have Alfred buy you, he's a really nice man...Well, most of the time. He gets really, _really _cranky when his deadlines are near."

What? Who the hell was Alfred? What was this guy talking about? Arthur blinked up at the other in confusion and spoke slowly. "Um...Alfred...?" He asked in a questioning tone.

"Oh, he's your new master." He said nonchalantly as he placed the plate of food on Arthur's lap.

The very word 'master' made Arthur sick to the stomach. That meant he had already been bought...His vision went a bit blurry as tears began to well up in his eyes. He clutched onto his now aching stomach and forced himself to refrain from gagging. He didn't want to be someone's slave. He didn't want this. He didn't want this. _He didn't want this. _It was like all his worst fears had come true, like everything he had been told all his life was happening..._God _he hated alphas so much.

"What do you mean you don't want this?"

Arthur snapped his head up at that. Only now did he realize he was actually saying that out loud. "I have to get out of here," He breathed and shakily stood up only to fall back down on the bed. His limbs felt weak since he had spent most of his time the past months sitting down in his cramped and tiny cell.

"Woah there," Feliks said and pulled the other back to his original position on the bed. "You're not going anywhere. Do you even know how dangerous it is out there? The moment another alpha sees you and smells that you're unclaimed you can say bye-bye to your virginity," He said and held up a spoonful of food in front of the other's mouth. "Now eat. You're as thin as a stick,"

Arthur stared up at the man as he spoke, taking deep quick breaths to calm himself down. He narrowed his eyes and grabbed the spoon from the other. "I'm perfectly capable of feeding myself, thank you very much." He said in a venomous tone as he forced down the food down his throat. Honestly, it was delicious but unfortunately he couldn't bear to stomach anything right now. "You're a slave' Arthur kept repeating again and again in his head. He wondered how his 'master' would be. Would he be kind? Would he listen to his opinions? Or would he be abusive? And use him for his own sexual purposes...? The thought made his body shudder.

Suddenly, he threw up.

Feliks eyes widened at that, quickly standing up off the bed and running to go and get Alfred. The alpha soon came running up the stairs and into the room, looking over at the omega's form cautiously. "Are you okay...?" He asked and took a step closer.

"Don't...touch...me..." Arthur hissed out and threw a pillow at the other, his body still evidently trembling and his hands fisting onto the sheets tightly as if he was holding on for dear life. Alfred raised an eyebrow at that and grabbed the pillow before it could hit him. "Calm down." He said and walked closer, holding his hands up in the air to show that he wasn't planning anything bad.

Arthur backed up into the wall and looked up at the alpha with his wide and cautious green eyes, as if he was scared he was going to hit him at any second. "I said don't touch me!" He yelled out loudly and grabbed the glass off the bedside table. He held his fist in the air, about to throw the object at the alpha in front of him.

Before he could, however, Alfred smacked the glass out of the omega's hand and pinned him down onto the bed. He growled terrifyingly and stared right into the other's eyes in a very intimidating way that made even Feliks take a step back. By instinct, alphas did not like being looked down upon, _especially_ by omegas, so it was natural that Alfred wasn't able to control himself.

"Try to hit me again, I _dare_ you," He hissed against the omega's ear and pushed his body weight against the smaller, preventing him from moving at all. His eyes turned into a dark shade of blue out of anger. "You spoiled little brat, I'm willing to give anything to make you comfortable and you treat me like this? Say sorry. Say it now. I don't give a fuck if you're the most beautiful omega in the world, I demand respect from you."

"A-Alfred, calm down..." Feliks said from the doorway. "The omega is...-"

"Shut up," Alfred snapped in response, cutting the beta off. He turned to look at Arthur once again, his eyes widening in shock. The omega in question was full out sobbing, tears flowing down his now, very red cheeks as he struggled to get out of the other's grasp. He looked completely and utterly terrified.

The alpha quickly pulled himself away from the other, straightening himself out. He had never reacted that drastically before...This was the first time he had actually expressed his instincts that way. "Shit, I'm sorry..." He said and reached out to run his hand through Arthur's hair.

Arthur, in response, pushed the other's hand away and buried his face into a pillow. Feliks put his hand on Alfred's shoulder. "You should probably go...I'll take care of him." He assured, rubbing the alpha's back in a circular motion.

"H-Huh? Yeah...okay..." Alfred muttered turning around to walk out of the room. He swallowed and took off his glasses to rub his eyes. What had he done...? When he pinned Arthur down like that it was like he had no control of himself; like he was in a daze. Alfred never realised instincts could be that strong. He walked over to the sink and washed his face, perhaps it would be better if he didn't approach Arthur for a while...

He sighed and sat back down in front of the computer, plugging in his headphones to block out the sounds of Arthur's heart-wrenching sobs as his fingers started moving across the keyboard.

* * *

eheh...that wasn't as dramatic as I hoped it would be. I feel like it was rushed. Feel free to give any suggestions!


End file.
